"The Mystery of William Wilson"
About '''"The Mystery of William Wilson" '''is the fifth tale in the seventeenth episode of the eleventh season of The Nosleep Podcast. The story is concerns two detectives interviewing a man about his missing ex-boyfriend. It contains several references to the works of Edgar Allen Poe. Written by Troy H. Gardner, it has a runtime of 29:50 and was read by Kyle Akers, David Ault, and Jessica McEvoy. Jesse Cornett provides an uncredited background performance as the protagonist's love interest. It is the 1376th tale overall on the podcast. The story was later followed up with a sequel in S13E15, with "The Mystery of Orville's Portraits". Summary A man, William Wilson, lives a private life in a small town in New England. His home is small and comfortable; he is especially proud of a large mural on his wall showing the god Pluto. One night, he is visited by two detectives: Aguste Dupin and his assistant, Miss Usher. They explain they were hired by a missing man's parents to find their son, at which point they bring up William's former lover, also named William Wilson. William explains that him and Wilson met on the first week of college, at a party. They gave each other their respective nicknames so as not to get confused. William describes Wilson when he first met him as slightly ugly, overweight and with no fashion sense. Despite this, they start a relationship. Wilson is openly gay, William is not and begs him not to tell anyone. William's parents are strict conservatives and would find their affair deplorable. The relationship lasts about a year before William leaves college, dissatisfied with university life. He accepts a position at a conservative research facility. Wilson, heartbroken over the breakup, tells everyone he knows about the relationship. William is shunned by his parents and loses his job at the facility. A few years later, Wilson, who is passing through the area where William lives, unexpectedly drops by, looking for a place to stay. He has cleaned himself up so much William thinks he looks like him. The two reconnect over the weekend before Wilson leaves. William explains to the detectives that's the last time he saw him. Dupin and Usher reveal that they're not here to look for Wilson, but were actually hired by William's parents to find ''him. ''William then reveals that after losing the job and being disowned by his parents, he moved away and changed his name. Picking up on a clue from earlier, Dupin walks over and punches through the mural of Pluto, revealing Wilson's decayed body behind. William murdered Wilson and interred his body in the wall after his visit. Usher then reveals that the pair were actually long-lost brothers, both adopted by families named Wilson and both named William. Upon learning of his incest, William is driven crazy. As he is taken away, he realizes that this means the circle of his life can close, and is content. Cast Kyle Akers as William David Ault as Dupin Jessica McEvoy as Miss Usher Jesse Cornett as Wilson (uncredited) Category:Tales Category:Season 11 Category:Troy H. Gardner Category:Kyle Akers Category:David Ault Category:Jessica McEvoy Category:Jesse Cornett